changing places
by LittleMe1000
Summary: Paige kills hersef and Piper and Phoebe have to figure out a way to save her. *RENAMED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them ¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤ This is the beginning of my first fan fiction, so remember if you're going to review it, be nice. And keep in mind. I'm not from America or Great Britain. ¤*¤*¤**¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤¤  
  
No one could expect, not even me, the one that is suppose to see the future. It happened so suddenly, without a warning, I always thought that we'd die in a demonic attack, like Prue, not killing ourselves. I really feel bad for Darryl; he had to break the news, that horrible morning 2 nights ago. I don't know why she did it. I thought she was happy with us. After all she had just started to let us in. We were just starting to feel like sisters, or so I thought.  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤ I know it's short but it's a start. So do you like it? Should I keep posting. 


	2. Chapter II

Two days earlier  
  
I lay on my bed thinking, Glenn had just broken up with me. It was just like the time in high school, except I have sisters now. Well, they don't really care; I'm just a stand in for their precious sister Prue. She was so powerful, and nice and caring that is not just me.  
  
Paige walks out of her room and downstairs to were her sisters are sitting. "I'm going out, don't wait up," Paige says as she walks out. "Wait Paige, were are you going?" Piper asks getting out of her seat. "Just out" Paige says nearly running out the door. Piper walks back to where Phoebe is sitting and waiting. "So, where's she going?" Phoebe asks her older sister as Piper sits down besides Phoebe. "I don't know she wouldn't give me a strait answer," Piper says frowning.  
  
I get into my car and drive to an old bar I used to go to all the time. I order 3 shots for my sisters. And an other for Glenn. 4 more for my parents. 3 for my sisters again. Oh, what the hell, another 9 shots, now that's better. I stumble to my car, and drive to a train station. Just as the train comes I throw myself on to the tracks. I wonder why I really did it, before I told myself it was because nobody loved me. My sisters thought of me as a stand in for Prue. And Glenn didn't love me, other wise he wouldn't have broken up with me. Nobody loves me. I feel the train smashing all my organs and everything gets black.  
  
Darryl walks slowly up to the manor, he has always hated this part of his job. He knocks on the door and hears footsteps coming to the door. It's Piper. "Hi Darryl, what are you doing here? Don't tell me there is a demon." "No, there's not a demon, I don't think so anyway. Where is Phoebe?" "I'm here, oh, hi Darryl!" "I have some news, and I think you have to sit down," Darryl says. "Darryl, what is it?" Piper asks with a concerned look in her eyes. "Well, today there was a woman that had thrown herself in front of a train. It was Paige," Piper and Phoebe didn't know what to say. "Are you sure Darryl?" Phoebe asks. "Yes, I'm sure I even checked out the body myself, and it was certainly Paige. Piper and Phoebe both broke down in tears. ¤**¤*¤**¤*¤¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤**¤*¤***¤*¤*¤¤¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤**¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
I know it sucks but please review it anyway. What do you think, should I continue? 


	3. Chapter III

Phoebe lay awake in the middle of the night thinking about what Darryl had said earlier. She couldn't believe it. Everybody in her life disappeared. First dad, then mom, Grams, Prue and now Paige. She seemed fine when she went out the door. Darryl said the alcohol level in her body was very high. But that couldn't be right, Paige didn't drink, not after her years as a alcoholic.  
  
There is a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Phoebe yells and wipes away her tears.  
  
Piper comes in crying her eyes out.  
  
"Why? Why did she do it? And why now? I thought she was happy, she had just gotten together with Glenn again!" Piper says hugging her sister. Then she realises something.  
  
"Oh, no we have to call Glenn, and tell him what happened," Phoebe says like she had read Pipers mind.  
  
"Hi, this is Glenn speaking" Phoebe had called Glenn 'cause Piper didn't feel up to it.  
  
"Hi this is Phoebe, Paige's sister if you remember me?" Phoebe said.  
  
"yeh sure, what's up? How's Paige?"  
  
"Well that's what I have to talk to you about".  
  
"Ok, just say it".  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this. Are you sitting down?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Paige is dead"  
  
"What? Was it a demon? Why?"  
  
"No, it wasn't, se hijjeg betbef."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She killed herself!" Phoebe yelled and slammed the phone to its holder.  
  
The truth slowly got to Glenn, he realised what he had done, he had tipped her over the edge. He had killed her.  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe calm down," Piper said holding her little sister in her arms. Phoebe was sobbing hysterically, so bad that it was hard for her to breathe.  
  
"We should have seen something was wrong, she was our sister and we let her down," Phoebe said between sobs.  
  
"It wasn't our fault, she should have talked to us, I thought she trusted her," Piper said comforting her sister.  
  
"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know baby, I don't know,"  
  
So they sat the rest of the day in each others arms.  
  
Please review it, even if it sucks! Does anyone have any Ideas?? 


End file.
